Your Window Last Night
by manywingedescape
Summary: I'm suddenly overcome by the thought that this is a dream, and I pinch my thigh, hoping that I did, in fact, wake up to Kurt tossing rocks at my window. When I blink, I'm still lying under the magical sky with him. This is better than any dream.


**Title**: Your Window Last Night

**Summary**: I'm suddenly overcome by the thought that this is a dream, and I pinch my thigh, hoping that I did, in fact, wake up to Kurt tossing rocks at my window. When I blink, I'm still lying under the magical sky with him. This is better than any dream.

**Spoilers**: I mention a couple things from The First Time, but really it wouldn't spoil much if you are for some reason not there yet.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, we'd be seeing this on the show, and since we haven't seen it yet... well.

**Author's Note**: It's my return to fluff! Oh joyous day! In other news, I don't know what this is. This basically would be my perfect date, which I turned into fic form for Klaine because it'll never happen to me. The title's from Out On The Town by fun. Enjoy!

* * *

It's dark in my room when I hear the noise. Just a small rattle coming from my window. I'm not sure what it could be, my window's never made that noise before.

I ignore it and turn over under my sheets. It's late, the moon high in the sky, peeking through my window and lighting up the opposite wall. I close my eyes against it and try to fall asleep. It's been a long day, and, really, I'm just emotionally exhausted. Too bad my body won't take the hint and power down with my brain.

I'm just starting to relax into my bed when I hear the noise again. I jolt slightly out of the sleep that had started to sweep over me and sit up. It seems like I'm going to have to put an end to whatever's causing the sound if I ever want to get some sleep tonight.

I hear a small grumble come out of my throat as I shift the covers around and kick my feet out, stumbling slightly when I stand, groggier than I was a couple minutes ago.

The sound echoes into the darkness again and this time I see what's causing it. A small rock has just bounced off my window.

I stop in my confusion and furrow my brows at the sight. Why are there rocks bouncing off my window?

I only give it a moment's thought before another rock is causing the noise again. They're coming more frequently now. Someone's throwing rocks at my window. Someone's trying to get my attention.

I shake my head at how slowly I'm responding and trail over to the window, peering out into the darkness. I laugh lightly with what greets me.

There's my white knight. My saviour in all his glory. My truly wonderful and beautiful boyfriend: Kurt.

He hasn't noticed me yet, looking off to the side and rubbing his hands together to preserve some heat. I notice a small rock sitting on my window ledge and so I pull my window open as quietly as I can, grabbing the rock and tossing it back at him.

He jumps violently when the rock hits his arm and looks back up at me, smiling when he sees that I've finally come.

I look over my shoulder at my bedroom door, checking to make sure no noises have come from the other side. When I'm sure everyone's still asleep, I look back at Kurt and ask quietly with a dopey grin, "What are you doing?"

"Throwing rocks at your window," he explains. He's still smiling and even from the distance I can see the sparkle in his eyes.

I laugh, "I can see that, I meant why."

His smile turns mischievous and he places his hand on his hip, "Well, I didn't expect you to magically know I was out here."

"You could have texted," I suggest and watch as he rolls his eyes.

"It's romantic, Blaine, play along."

I lean on the windowsill and duck my head out as far as I dare, not one for heights. I watch Kurt watching me and revel in the moment of tenderness that comes along with someone doing something so sweet and unexpected for you.

I assess the side of the house as if I've never seen it before and then look back at Kurt, "I can't really sneak you in here without waking everyone." There aren't vines or ladders or anything really useful to help him scale up to the second floor, and the front door would mean passing by my parents room twice, and I'm sure someone would notice the second time around with twice as many feet.

"I figured you'd say that," Kurt laughs, "But if you come down here, I might have a surprise."

I weigh the options and decide that I really don't have anything important tomorrow morning and can afford to sneak down and make out in the back of Kurt's car for a little while. There's spots on the stairs that creak that Kurt doesn't know about; I'll be able to sneak down them without disturbing anyone.

I flash Kurt a grin and then close the window, hearing a "wear shoes" before it fully closes. I give Kurt a thumbs-up through the glass to let him know I heard him, and then grab a hoodie off a chair on my way to the bedroom door.

Pulling the hoodie on, I carefully tip-toe down the stairs, without making a sound, I am pleased to say. When I get to the bottom I slip my feet into some shoes and grab my keys for safety measures, locking the door again when I've squeezed out the small crack I made for myself in the doorway.

When I turn around, Kurt is standing in front of me, causing me to startle slightly and then relax when his hands come up to wrap around me. I return the gesture and melt into his embrace, closing my eyes and burrowing into his neck. Despite the light chill in the air, he is warm. He always feels warm, more like home than the bed I was in not too long ago.

When he pulls back, I keep my eyes closed, and I feel his lips touch my nose and then lower and brush across my lips. I react instantly and tug him even closer. I feel him chuckle against me and then he's pulling back further.

"I said I had a surprise," he whispers, and I give in and open my eyes, staring up into the oceans of his. It's a moment before I realize he's waiting for me to respond.

"You mean this isn't the surprise?" I say before I have a chance to think of something, anything, that doesn't sound so moronic. So that I can pretend his kiss hasn't stricken me nearly incoherent.

Kurt lowers his arms and brushes them across my back before leaning in again and kissing me for a moment. "This isn't the surprise," he answers. He removes his arms from around me, brushing down my own as he goes, and tugs one of my hands into his as we walk over to his car. This must be the surprise.

Instead of the back door, like I expected, Kurt opens the passenger's side and ushers me in, when I'm sure the back seat would make more sense. When I open my mouth to question his choices, he just raises a finger and closes the door, walking quickly around to the driver's side.

When he's settled in, he reaches across and runs his hand through my curls, set free from gel with my evening shower. "I want to go somewhere," he explains.

I tilt my head into his hand and let my eyes drift shut, "I'll let you take me anywhere."

He laughs and my eyes open to watch how his face lights up. He is so beautiful; I'll never understand how I can call him mine. "Are you sure about that," he jokes, "I feel like I'm kidnapping you here."

"You're not kidnapping me," I assure him, "I trust you."

"It makes a difference?" he asks, and his eyes turn so tender as they stare into mine.

"Of course."

Kurt smiles and moves to take his hand back, but I grab it and press a kiss into his palm before letting it go. His face looks so soft under the lamplight and he looks like an angel.

He shifts the car into drive and starts to take us somewhere outside of this neighbourhood. He's given me back his hand, and I rub circles into his skin as I watch his face. He doesn't say anything while driving, and it's quieter than usual, with the radio turned off, but the moment seems so precious, I can't seem to break it.

After a little while, I look around at my surroundings. We're somewhere on the edge of town, a large field splayed out before us. There are a few trees, but it's mostly grass and an open sky. I look up out of the front window and at all the stars in the sky. It's truly a wonderful sight.

While I'm staring, I feel the car drift off the road and onto the shoulder, where Kurt pulls it to a stop and into park. I glance over at him, "This is the surprise," he says.

"A field?" I question, but something about it makes me happy.

He smiles and lets go of my hand, hopping out of the car and going around to the back seat, where he pulls out a few blankets that I hadn't noticed before. He closes the door and starts walking out into the field. I realize I'm supposed to follow.

I jump out of the vehicle and jog up to his side, where I pull a couple of the blankets out of his arms to carry. He looks relieved, but not surprised, to be sharing the load.

"I just wanted to go somewhere where it's just us," Kurt explains, "Somewhere only we know."

I duck my head and smile at his words, but I don't say anything. The silence seems so magical tonight.

When we get a little ways away from the car, Kurt shakes out the sole blanket remaining in his arms, and spreads it down over the ground. "There's no way I'm lying on dirt and grass," he says, and it doesn't surprise me. I do, however, take in his clothes finally, and note that he's not in his pyjamas like I am. Well, pyjamas is a loose term, I'm in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but still.

"Were you going to bed?" I ask quietly, and he turns around to give me a funny look. When he sees me looking at his outfit, he just laughs and goes back to setting out the blanket so that it's comfortable.

"Do you think I'd leave the house in pyjamas?" For some reason I hadn't considered that, but of course he wouldn't leave the house looking anything less than immaculate.

He turns back to me and grabs the blankets in my arms, dropping one onto the ground, and holding the other while looking at me expectantly. When I don't move he cocks his eyebrow and tilts his head. Then he moves over to the blanket and lays down on his own.

It's then that I realize he was waiting for me to lay down first. I seem to be struck dumb by his presence tonight; I'm usually a lot quicker than this. I move over to the blanket and lay down beside him. He smiles and opens the blanket over us, encasing the two of us in its warmth. I lean over and kiss him.

He kisses me back for a bit before retreating and rubbing his nose against mine; a habit he says he picked up from me. I can't help but grin at the action; it's so tender and sweet. It's the side of Kurt that he doesn't really let anyone else see.

I watch him as he rolls away from me to lie on his back. The moonlight is shining across his face and he looks so comfortable and relaxed, which is strange since we're literally in the middle of nowhere; I'd expect this to be out of his comfort zone.

I turn onto my back and search out his hand with mine, grasping it tightly when I find it. The sky looks so large out here, as if it were surrounding me. It's a beautiful sight. There are stars everywhere, visible only because we're so far from the city lights. They shimmer and shine and it looks like something magical.

I'm suddenly overcome by the thought that this is a dream, and I pinch my thigh, hoping that I did, in fact, wake up to Kurt tossing rocks at my window. When I blink, I'm still lying under the magical sky with him. This is better than any dream.

"I'm just kind of tired of it," Kurt says, his voice interrupting the silence, "there's always people around. Your parents, my parents, Finn, Rachel, and so on."

I turn my head to look at his face, the one thing that could ever be more beautiful than the sky right now. "That's why you randomly showed up at my house and kidnapped me?"

He laughs and his whole face lights up, "I thought we agreed it wasn't a kidnapping."

"Yeah, well," I grin.

Kurt tilts his head to look at me, and the light on his face isn't coming from the moon, it's coming from inside him; from his joy and peace. He stares for a moment and then shifts his body, crawling into the space between my arm and my body, resting his cheek on my shoulder. He runs his palm across my stomach and lightly tickles my side as he holds onto me. At my slight squirm, he laughs.

I press a kiss into his forehead and feel the rumble of appreciation in his chest against me. "I like this," I whisper.

"I wanted to be alone with you," he explains, going abruptly back to the previous topic, "really alone. Where I didn't have to worry about anyone else."

I smirk and start running my fingers through his hair, "It sounds like you're going to murder me and bury my body where no one will find it."

Kurt swats at my chest and I grab the spot in exaggerated pain. Kurt laughs at me and jokes, "Don't ruin the tender moment."

"I know," I grin mischievously and flip him onto his back, hovering over him.

"Tender moment, Blaine, tender moment," he protests, trying to look put out, but failing miserably.

I lean down and brush my lips across his very lightly, just enough to feel them grazing. When Kurt parts his lips on reflex and his breath hitches, I lean down farther and kiss him slowly, letting my body gently sink down over his.

He reaches up one of his hands to curl around the base of my neck and hold me close, his other still resting against my side. After a few moments, I pull back, and hear him whisper, "Oh, okay. Never mind."

I can't help but smile fondly as I look into his eyes and think about how lucky I am. Somehow I found myself in the perfect moment and I hadn't even realized. Time has seemed to stop out here, and I'm glad for that, for I'd willingly spend eternity wrapped up in this wonderful young man.

Kurt uses the hand he has on the back of my neck to pull me down again for another kiss. I feel him smile into my lips when I fully let my body relax over him, just enjoying the closeness. When I pull back this time, Kurt's voice is breathless as he mutters out, "You know, I didn't bring you here to make out."

"Good to know I can bring surprises too," I joke, brushing my lips across his jaw. He holds me close for a minute, enjoying the kisses I'm now trailing onto his neck, but then pulls me back. I let out a "hmm?" as my eyes dart from his back down to the land of his neck that I was enjoying.

"I am thoroughly enjoying this," he says almost apologetically, "But I'm not going much further with you _outside_. I have my standards."

"I thought you wanted to have relations in a field of lilac?" I question, sliding down his body a bit so that I can rest my chin on his chest.

He laughs and it sounds so carefree. I find myself wishing he laughed like this all the time, like there wasn't a single thing in the world he had to worry about. "Yeah, with Taylor Lautner."

I move slightly as if to get up. "Well, I think you threw rocks at the wrong window," I joke.

"No, no, come back," Kurt exclaims as I raise up, tugging me back down onto him and lifting up his head to kiss me reassuringly. "Fact is, that's just some silly fantasy," he explains, "you're reality."

I have to actually stop my heart from leaping out of my chest at that moment. I smile and bump my nose against his in affection. "I love you, you know that?"

"Good," he states, reaching up to brush his thump across my cheek, "because I love you so much."

I'm not sure what the time is, but if I could get away with never leaving this field, I would do just that. I assume that Kurt has been the masterful planner that he is and set some sort of alarm on his phone so that we can get back home before anyone in our houses wake. It's with this in mind that I fully give myself over to the moment. To the twinkling stars filling the night sky, to the soft breeze rushing through the grass, to the beautiful young man laying here with me. Nothing could be more perfect.

I'm not quite sure what it was that made Kurt choose to unexpectedly stop by my house tonight and take me out here, but I'm ever thankful for it. For the escape from our lives which we both so desperately need. To be with the person I love for a couple of hours and think of nothing else.

Kurt tugs me down slightly and then rolls me off of him, so that I'm on my side, and he curls into me so that we're holding each other. "Can we just lay here for a bit? Just you and me?" he asks.

I smile and hold him closer, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
